Jarod an Lexie a love story
by Lukedemspey
Summary: The story on how man named Jarod found love for Lexie, for for he thinks, she doesn't like him. On the other hand, lexie, a cheerleaders, likes him too, but thinks he doesn't like her. This is their story


Jarod and Lexie, a love story

Chapter 1: ISP

Jarod's POV

One day, on a ordinary school day on May 21st 2015, students were all going to their lockers, cleaning out all the papers that they wouldn't need, stuffing nearby garbage bags with nothing but trash. All but one student was happy. This student, is named Jarod. He was not happy that summer was coming. He didn't like school, but something made him want to stay. This something, is called love. He was in love with a girl. Her name, was Lexie. Lexie was a cheerleader for their school. Jarod thought she was the best of the whole cheerleading squad. She was smart, funny, enthusiastic, and beautiful, which meant he had no shot to get her. None what so ever. Even though he had no shot, he still loves her. She lit up his world nobody did. Not even his family. The only reason he would get up is too see her, but now school is almost at its end. Or, at least for the middle school. They were going in 9th grade and now, Jarod just couldn't help but think, "Will I ever see her after high school? Will she be mine? I wonder what she wants to do when she grows up? What if that she..." Jarod stopped there as his friend, Jason, came up too him. "You ready for summer?" Asked Jason. Jarod's frown soon turned into a smile, and he said, "Ya, can't wait." But Jason knew he wasn't. He also knew that could mean one thing. He was in love with Lexie.

"You thinking bout Lexie? Dude, why don't you ask her out?" Jason asked in a curious tone.

"Because man. She Is waaaayyyy out of my league. She is the most popular girl in school. She is also an ANGEL! A BEAUTIFUL ANGEL!" Jarod replied. "Well", Jason started, "you are gonna have to find out one way or another. If it were me, I would rather find out. Even if it meant rejection, than never find out at all." Jason said as he turned and left to grab his bags. The bell then rang. Time for ISP.

Jarod walked into his class for ISP, but grabbed out a pass and gave it to his teacher. He was to report to his math teacher. He needed to get his binder organized. His teacher allowed him to leave and he went to his math teacher. As soon as he walked in, he got right to work. He was well focused and felt like nothing could distract him from his binder, but was incorrect about 1 minute after. Right then, Lexie came in. She was working on a poster she was making for her cheerleading squad. "Come on Jarod. Get to work. But he couldn't. She was just to beautiful and irresistible. He wanted to say so badly, but nothing came out. He just stared at her almost the whole ISP. Occasionally, she looked at him cause she felt she was being watched, so Jarod quickly looked back at his binder and pretended he was studying: he wondered if Lexie saw him. Lexie just went back to her poster. Jarod thought he was in the clear. 2 minutes were left in ISP. Everyone packed up and stood by the doorway. Waiting for the bell. Jarod stood in the back, looking for Lexie. As soon as he found her, he started blushing roses out of his cheeks. "She is an angel" Jarod spoke to himself. Then, the bell rang. Time to go home. As soon as Jarod tool his seat on the bus, he just thought about Lexie the whole bus ride, which was a hour long, and how she was perfect.

Chapter 2: caught eyeing

Lexie's POV

He was nearly summertime. We were all packing our bags and cleaning out our lockers. Right when I got mine done, my friend, Chelsea, walked over to her. "OMG summer is almost here! I can't wait!" Chelsea said. "I know! You and I are going to have so much fun during summer. We can go to the lake, the beach, shopping..." But Lexie was cut off when Chelsea said, "actually, my family is going to North Carolina for most of the summer." Lexie frowned. "Oh."

Chelsea tried to cheer her up and said, "come on, we will still keep in contact. Beside, Jarod will keep you company." Chelsea said, trying not to laugh at the last part. "Ha ha so funny Chelsea." Lexie said as she closed her locker. Just then, the bell rang. "See you in ISP." Chelsea said. "Actually, I'm going to my math teachers class to work on a poster." Lexie said. "Ok, have fun." Chelsea said and took off.

Lexie headed for her ISP room, gave her teacher the pass, and left. She headed right for her teachers room and as soon as she walked in, she saw it was nearly full. There was luckily one last seat left, which was right by Jarod. She took the seat and work on her poster. Ever now and then, she felt like she was being watched. She looked over to Jarod and for a blink of a second, she caught him watching her. Jarod tried to brush it off and looked down at his papers. "Wow. He is cute when he is trying to act innocent." Lexie spoke in her head. She felt Jarod eyeing her the rest of ISP, but every time she checked, she would catch him for a blink of a second as he looked down at his notes. She would always smile when he did that. Afterwards, ISP had 2 minutes left, and everyone crowded near the doorway. Lexie was up front, waiting for the bell to ring. In felt like a hour till it finally rang. She walked out the door, out the school, and on her bus. When she sat down, she couldn't help but think of Jarod and when he was looking at her. She smiled as the thoughts came in her head. The buses took off.


End file.
